ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Zoffy
Ultraman Zoffy is a fictional alien superhero who first appeared in the final episode of the original Ultraman series (Episode 39, "Farewell, Ultraman"), thus becoming the very second Ultra-Being from Nebula M78 to appear on Earth after Ultraman himself. History Zoffy is Ultraman's chief in the Land of Light and upon his first appearance was referred to as "Commander" by the hero. When Ultraman became desperate in his tough fight against Zetton , Zoffy came to Earth to rescue him. While he arrived too late to help Ultraman battle the creature or to fight it himself (as the Science Patrol destroyed Zetton before his arrival), he was able to save his subordinate's life by temporarily separating him from his human host so he could be treated properly at their homeworld. Zoffy would appear many times during the various Ultra series, normally to help combat a dire threat. He was not always so lucky in these appearances, being killed on a few occasions and having to be rescued himself. One example was when Ultraman Taro was killed by the monster Birdon, he returned Taro to the Land of light and then fought Birdon himself. While he was capable of hurting the monster, Zoffy was eventually overpowered and killed but later recovered by a revived Taro and returned to the Land of Light to be healed himself. Over the years, more information was learned about Zoffy, such as the various metallic studs on his shoulders and chest being medals of honour and that while the superior of many of the Ultras (including Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Ace and Ultraman), Zoffy himself reports to the Father of Ultra. As captain of the Ultras, he was responsible for sending many Ultras to Earth to defend it. He has never taken a human form (like Ultraseven did) or taken a human host (like many Ultras, including the original Ultraman did), until the end of the series featuring Ultraman Mebius, where he and Shingo Sakomizu , Commander of the new Crew GUYS, merged and participated in the final battle against Alien Empera, combining the power of his M78 Beam with Mebius Phoenix Brave's Mebium-Knight Shot to severely injure Alien Empera so Mebius could finish the evil alien off. He generally borrows a human's form on occasions when he needs to meet with his fellows as humans. Apparently strict and somewhat humorless, Zoffy takes his job very seriously, as demonstrated when he threatened to use his authority to strip Ultraman Taro of his position for various offences. Andro Melos Zoffy takes the alias of Andro Melos after being thrown in to a black hole by Ace Killer and fights monsters and aliens on his own like all the other Ultramen. After a while he is joined by Andro Mars in his battle against the monsters, then Ultraseven is seemingly killed, then Andro Wolf appears to Melos(Zoffy) and Mars begins to think that Wolf is Ultra seven ,but are proven wrong when they find Ultraseven being held by the evil Juda (the main antagonist of the show). After destroying Juda, it is revealed that he was a robot, Zoffy reveals who he really is and how he survived the black hole. He was rescued by the real Andro Melos who for unknown reasons gave Zoffy his armor, but after freeing Seven, Zoffy returns the armor and goes back to the Land of Light with Seven, leaving the real Melos to replace him. Abilities Z - Beam : One of Zoffy's ultimate attacks is the Z beam, a unique energy attack that resembles more like a bolt of lightning than the conventional energy ray, shot from his fingers. M87 Beam : Zoffy's finisher beams, a shot with his left/right hand and other arm extended. It's said to be the most powerful beam in the universe. Can destroy gigantic objects and monsters easily. Mega M87 Beam : A much stronger version of the M87 beam. Deadly powerful. Can obliterate monster in one blow. Zoffy's main weapon. Spectra Beam : Zoffy's "L" style beam. Can destroy monsters in one blow. 'Zoffy's Slash ': Zoffy's version of the Ultra-Slash. Identical to Ultraman's. Can slice through monster with ease Human Host﻿ Zoffy has never taken human form or take a human host exept in Ultraman Taro were he temporally took the form of Professor Ohtani, and an unnamed volleyball player. Then at the end of the series Ultraman Mebius, he takes the position of Shingo Sakomizu who was trapped inside a burning GUYS HQ, however he only fused with Singo to confront the threat from Alien Empera. Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Brothers